The Finale Begans
This is a fanfic by Chong Kah How 06:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC). Story It's the day before the final battle of the Cosmo Tournament. Everyone was training hard. Noah was seen practising his shots & dribbles. "Hehehe! How's that Endou?" said Noah. "Wow! You've been improving, Noah!" said Endou. "Thanks," said Noah. Soon, the team managers had came & call everyone to the meeting room. In the room, the Coachs are showing the team video of matches involving their next oppoenent, Souless Materials. All videos shown nothing but the Souless Materials' opponent defeated with a scary scores. 16-0 to 21-0. "What the!?" said Gouenji. "Super Ouch!" said Noah. "Just how did they...?" said Tenma. "Well, all we have on their tactics are this.." said Coach Kudou. The monitor then shows several of Inazuma Chronos' past opponents. Most of them are seen struggling while some did not struggle. The strange thing is that everyone was seen struggling with nothing but they looked like they have been binded; some are even in mid-air. "What are they doing? And what's with Jackall in mid-air?" said Noah. "From these pictures, we can only conclude that the Souless Material have a unique ability to bind people & make them stationary, neither on the ground or in mid-air," explained Coach Hitomiko. "Sounds creepy!" said Rese. "But a certain technique have certain necessary requirments to activate them; Hissatsu are the same!" said Mysterious Lightning. "OK! Are there any questions?" asked Coach Kudou. Kidou raised his hands the asked about their opponents' appearance.. "Well, we can only get a footage of one player," said Hitomiko. Then, the monitor showed a girl with turquiose hair & emotionless eyes, standing in the middle of the field with her hands in a certain pose. "Err, who is this chick?" said Jason. "Oh, you like her!" said Noah before he got smacked by a flying book, thrown by Jason. "This is Euryale, the captain of the team & possibly a member of Neo Cosmos," explained Aki. "We currently hold no info about this girl but we can predict that she is a dangerous player, so be careful, okay?" Everyone gave several "okays", "yea yea" & "we will" then the meeting was over. Soon, Coach Kudou was seen in his office talking to himself. "This match is no ordinary one," Later in the evenings, everyone was having their dinner & that's when Endou gave a speech. "OK, Everyone, Tomorrow's the big finals so Let's Win," "YEAH," said Everyone with their hands up. Soon, in a dark coridor, the girl whose name mentioned before, Euryale approached her master. "Well, my dear Euryale, is everything prepared for tomorrow?" asked a man in a chair. "Yes, my master, everything is prepared!" said Euryale as several shady figures appeared behind her. "Then, the time is near!" Soon, the next day, everyone was at the train station. "Are you guys, ready?" "YEAH!!!!" The end. Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 06:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker Category:Fanfictions